Scrafty's Adventure
by Silver Espeon
Summary: Scrafty, his girlfriend Gothorita, and his friend Krokorok attempt to stop an evil Bisharp whose plan is to take over Scrafty's home town and turn it into an industrial complex Will Scrafty and friends, with a limited number of resources, be able to stop the tyrannical Bisharp? Read to find out! Romance, slash fic, shippings, action, and adventure awaits. Rated M for a sexual scene


**Hey guys, Silver Espeon here!**

 **I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story. Please don't judge too harshly and I'll be updating this story and adding new chapters periodically. So what's the story about you may ask? Well it's a Pokemon fic. It's about a Scrafty, his girlfriend Gothorita, and his friend Krokorok as they try to stop an evil Bisharp whose plan is to take over Scrafty's home town and turn it into an industrial complex. Will Scrafty and friends, with a limited number of resources, be able to stop the tyrannical Bisharp? Read to find out! Romance, slash fic, shippings, action, and adventure awaits!**

It was 9:00 p.m and things were already getting pumped. Scrafty was with his girlfriend, Gothorita and were celebrating his cousin's birthday, Excadrill. It was his 17th birthday. The music was blasting and family and friends were all here. A lot of them were inside but the majority were out here. Scrafty's friend, a rather shy and quiet Krokorok went back inside when a Spanish cumbia song started playing. "Hey babe, you wanna dance?" Gothorita's eyes lit up when he said that. "You know I'm down" she said, rather seductively. Scrafty smiled with that response and he took Gothorita by her hand. He started dancing with her at a medium pace then started spinning her around. Gothorita then took the lead, raising Scrafty's hand and spinning him around. They went back and forth, across the dance floor. They were the center of attention and Gothorita was blushing intensely. Scrafty smiled like a fool. At this point, Krokorok came back out because he was the only one inside. He simply sneered at his friend, laughing at how foolish he was.

Krokorok was sitting outside taking small bites of his cake when Gothorita walked up to him and took a seat by him. This was the first day Krokorok met Gothorita and they only exchanged a few words. 'This is a quick change of pace' thought Krokorok. "So do you have a girlfriend, Krokorok?" asked Gothorita. "Well no, not now" he replied. On the inside, Krokorok felt sad and ashamed. He had seen many of his friends, including Weavile, Scrafty, and Dewott get girlfriends of their own. He thought that by this time he would have a girlfriend. Sadly, that would not be the case. He would get jealous of friends that already had a relationship, envious even. 'Why can't I have a connection like that with someone?' However, Krokorok knew that he had to wait and that good things take time, and ultimately, life isn't fair. Life sucks. But this would make him stronger as a person and build moral character. 'You don't need a girlfriend, you'll get one when you get one.' Krokorok then went downstairs to play video games with Dewott, Scrafty, and Weavile.

A couple hours later, Scrafty offered to take Krokorok home. "Thanks, Scraft." said Krokorok. "See you later, man!" he replied. "Bye Gothorita." "Bye Krokorok!" Scrafty then went back home with Gothorita. Scrafty then made it into the house. "So babe, whatya want to do?" Gothorita said teasingly. "I see you really enjoyed yourself back there." said Scrafty. Gothorita laid her hands on Scrafty's neck. "Spin me around like you did back there." "How about this?" Scrafty then began kissing and sucking on Gothorita's neck. Gothorita moaned in agreement. He then worked his way up to her mouth where they shared a long passionate kiss. Gothorita then turned around and Scrafty knew what was coming. Scrafty began humping Gothorita and he was already a solid rock. Scrafty squeezed her ass and smacked it. Scrafty then took Gothorita to the bed laid her down and they kissed passionately. After around 12 minutes, both were hot and their hearts were beating rapidly. "I see you've got your game back" remarked Gothorita. "I never lost it" he said, running his hands through her hair. The two then went to sleep while hugging each other in a warm embrace.


End file.
